


Lo único

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Incluso una vez el mundo despierta, Sakuno sólo puede escuchar una cosa.





	Lo único

Cuando Sakuno abre los ojos apenas está amaneciendo.

El encontrarse en un lugar diferente al usual hace que le tome varios minutos caer en cuenta que no, no está soñando, y que realmente está ahí, de vacaciones.

Sakuno no está acostumbrada a despertarse tan temprano, pero el no poderse dormir de nuevo hace que se levante y salga, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no molestar a quien duerme en la habitación de al lado ni a los demás huéspedes del hotel, siguiendo el sonido de las olas.

El frío que siente al salir no la hace retroceder, tampoco la arena que invade sus zapatos una vez llega a la playa, y camina con lentitud, viendo las últimas estrellas visibles en el cielo que poco a poco se está aclarando y las primeras aves que lo recorren.

No hay nada aparte de calma y quietud, por lo que cuando esta es rota por un simple llamado, Sakuno puede escuchar claramente su nombre y nada le impide reconocer la voz.

Sakuno sonríe aun antes de que Kintarou llegue a su lado, corriendo con una energía que pocas personas tienen tan temprano en la mañana.

Él también sonríe, con un brillo mayor que el del sol que apenas está saliendo, y luego de un beso de buenos días la incita sin palabras a correr en dirección a las olas que siguen causando el sonido predominante del lugar.

Cuando el sol ya está en lo alto y otras personas comienza a acercarse a la playa, Sakuno se encuentra con sus zapatos en una mano y la cálida mano de Kintarou en la otra, sintiendo la fría agua del mar y todavía fría arena en sus pies.

Y aunque ahora el mundo está despierto y hay voces de otros turistas, llamados de los empleados de una tienda cercana que anuncian el menú de desayuno, motores de los autos de quienes decidieron acercarse temprano a la playa en busca de un buen lugar y millones de otros sonidos, lo único que Sakuno sigue escuchando son las incesantes olas y la risa de Kintarou que se mezcla con la suya cada vez que brincan y corren al sentir el frío que estas les produce.


End file.
